A Change of Heart
by Mak.EXE
Summary: Mak is thrown into the sonic world and gains a new power. There is just one problem... He is losing his memory of his time on Earth! Please R&R. Rated T to be safe.
1. A Change of Worlds And Heart

A Change of Heart

**Boring Disclaimer: Story based off of an idea by SonicLover. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other characters by Sega, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. Memory wipe idea comes from "The Devil's Arithmetic" End of boring disclaimer. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show-wait, scratch that. Enjoy the fanfic.**

Chapter 1: A Change of Worlds… And Heart

A yawn is heard coming from someone's bedroom.

"Mak, get up! It's time from school." The boy, Mak, yawned and got off of his bed.

"C'mon, Mom, it's 7:30. Wait… 7:30! I'm gonna be late!" His mother sighed.

"Same old, same old…" Mak's mother began to fix breakfast. "I know that Mak loves pancakes so, I'll pack some mini-pancakes for lunch." Mak came dashing down the stairs, tying his black bandanna over his mouth. He also grabbed his rollerblades with the rest of his stuff.

"Bye mom!" Mak shouted half-way out the door. He started skating down the street at top speed, doing a few tricks along the way. What he didn't notice was that there was a pit on the way down a hill that he was skating. As luck would have it, he fell into the hole, scraping the area around his right eye as he fell. Mak passed out as soon as he tripped and started to fall.

Mak began to stir. He woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He knew enough to recognize that he was in a field. A hawk landed on his outstretched arm. Before he knew what was happening, he started to glow. Mak started to scream in pain. Unconsciousness claimed him within a few seconds. "That… Hurt…" He murmured in his sleep.

**Author's Note: I love cliffhangers. I'm afraid that I probably won't be able to update until I get a response from SonicLover about me using one of his characters. If you like the story, don't nag him (or her. SonicLover doesn't say…) to give me an answer. If I don't get a response, I'll send him (I'll just call SonicLover a him until I hear otherwise) another message. Please review but don't flame otherwise, I may just drop the story…**


	2. A Change of Body?

**A Change of Heart**

**Boring Disclaimer: Story based on of an idea by SonicLover. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or other characters by Sega, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. Memory wipe idea comes from "The Devil's Arithmetic" End of boring disclaimer. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show-wait, scratch that. Enjoy the fanfic.**

Chapter 2: A Change of… Body?

_Flashback:_

_Mak began to stir. He woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He knew enough to recognize that he was in a field. A hawk landed on his outstretched arm. Before he knew what was happening, he started to glow. Mak started to scream in pain. Unconsciousness claimed him within a few seconds. "That… Hurt…" He murmured in his sleep._

Mak began to wake up again, this time in a different place. He saw a humanoid-fox creature standing in a doorway. The fox was staring at the ground. "Is something wrong?" He asked, without wondering if the fox would understand him. Somehow, Mak knew that it would. The fox jumped in the air.

"Oh, you're awake!" The fox said. The voice sounded masculine. "What's you're name?" He asked. "I'm tails." Mak looked at his not one-but two tails.

"No kidding…" Mak laughed uncertainly. "I'm Makkura but, I prefer Mak." He said, stuttering. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, we found ya asleep in the plains nearby. By we, I mean Sonic and me. You looked in bad shape and took you here, the lab." Mak looked around at his surroundings. There were many metallic objects as well as a mirror. He climbed off of the mirror to examine where he had gotten cut close to his right eye. He jumped in shock at what reflected back at him from the mirror. A humanoid-hawk looked back. The hawk was a deep black, just like a shadow. He pulled out one of the feathers when he looked in the mirror. It stung a bit, confirming that he was the Hawk. He fell to his knees in shock and clenched his fists.

"What happened to me?" Mak choked out to noone in particular. He was trying to prevent himself from sobbing. Tails knelt beside him and patted him on the back. "I was human." Mak said, explaining himself. "A hawk perched on my arm shortly before I passed out. I think that my DNA fused with it, making me humanoid."

"Pretty impressive." Tails said. "You're right. I analyzed some of your DNA and you spoke what I discovered. One thing's for sure, I think that you need these." Said Tails, while handing him two boxes. Mak opened them up and found that he had been given a pair of shoes and a pair of gloves. He noticed that he no longer had his clothes and, he blushed. Surprisingly Tails could see it through his feathers. "Ya know, I could get started working on a cure but, I advise against it." Tails whispered. When Mak began to ask why, he replied saying "It's more dangerous here than you realize. It may help you survive." Mak nodded.

"A cure would probably be a bad idea atleast, until I know how to get back home." Mak fitted the shoes and gloves. At first, they were too big. Suddenly, they shrank, fitting him just right. Mak decided not to ask why as he would probably need a degree in physics and robotics to understand Tails' response. "Right, well, I'm gonna leave for a while."

"You probably shouldn't leave until you know how to fly" Tails said smiling. Mak protested, exclaiming that it can't be too hard. He began to flap his wings. He managed to get a good 6 feet off of the ground before crashing onto his back. Tails smirked. "See what I mean?"

Mak rubbed his back angrily. "If I just had a pair of rollerblades, I wouldn't need to fly." He shouted. Tails shook his head saying that flying is important.

"I mean, what is the point of being a hawk if you can't fly?" Tails asked. Mak nodded, cursing under his breath, agreed. "Okay, let's get started!" Tails shouted, punching the air.

**Author's Note: Well, I guess that I proved myself wrong by being unable to update. I'll try and upload chapter 3 later. Threat still stands about flaming. I may quit if people flame.**


	3. Training

**A Change of Heart**

**Don't tell me that I have to do a disclaimer every time that I type a new chapter? Honestly, you all should know by now.**

Chapter 3: Training

Flashback:

"_I mean, what is the point of being a hawk if you can't fly?" Tails asked. Mak nodded, cursing under his breath, agreed. "Okay, let's get started!" Tails shouted, punching the air._

Tails led Mak outside to the plain where he had fallen asleep. They finally began training after being instructed on what to do. It only took Mak a few tries to be successful at flying long distances. "Well, that was impressive." Tails said. "Stay here for a second." He began to walk back to his workshop. When he came back, he was carrying a box. He didn't see Mak until he noticed that Mak was in the air, apparently enjoying himself. Tails smirked as he sat down watching Mak. Tails began to doze off. He was shaken awake by Mak.

"Hey Tails…" Mak said. When he saw that Tails was asleep, he yawned and lay down too. He soon drifted off to sleep. When Mak woke up, He saw that Tails was gone. There was a note. It read:

If you want to see your friend again, fly north until you see three trees in a triangle. Do not come with anyone else. Otherwise…

After the word otherwise, there was a skull and cross-bones. Mak gulped and got up. He flew up and north, hoping to save Tails. Mak soon came to the trees. Tails was tied to one of them. Mak began to untie him. When he removed the gag, Tails shouted, "Get out of here! It's a trap!" But, it was too late, Mak slumped onto the ground. He had been shocked. He woke up in the plain where he had flown to rescue Tails. Tails had brought out a closed box.

Mak looked around to see if he was around. "He's not here and he might still be in danger." Mak then opened the box to reveal… a pair of shoes? Somehow, the shoes were glowing. Determined to find out more about them, he put them on. He then shot up into the air. _Air Shoes,_ Mak thought. "Now how did I know that?" He said. At any rate, he flew to the lab to see if Tails was there.

As he flew, there was a blue blur running below him. The creature looked up. "Aren't you that hawk that Tails and I saved?" Mak nodded. "Well, I'm Sonic."

"Sonic, I think that Tails is in trouble." Mak said. Sonic shook his head.

"What are you talking about? He is in the lab. I talked to him less that a minute ago." Sonic explained Mak screeched to a halt in the air in surprise. He pondered on the subject for a minute.

"Sonic!" Mak yelled. "Give Tails back his air shoes." He shouted, slipping them off of his feet and throwing them to Sonic. "Also, say goodbye for me…" Mak landed and turned around. He then took off again. He had tears in his eyes, his last words ringing in his ears. _Also, say goodbye for me…_

**Author's Note: Sad ending to that chapter, no? Don't worry, Sonic and the gang will return. Please review. Any plot ideas? If you have some, let them be heard (or read) in your review.**


	4. Goodbye

**A Change of Heart**

**Don't tell me that I have to do a disclaimer every time that I type a new chapter? Honestly, you all should know by now.**

Chapter 4: Goodbye

Mak's last words rang in his ears he also heard a voice. "Yes, Mak. Run. Run. Run from your problems like you did years ago." He shook his head. _I've never ran away from my problems. Ever! _He thought. "You returning to them will be their downfall!" The voice in his head exclaimed.

"Get out of my head!" Mak shouted. He dropped to the ground from the blue sky. When he landed, he kneeled and clutched his head. "Get out of me…" Mak whispered. "Get out of me!" He shouted. Mak then collapsed.

**Tails' POV**

I turned around from the book that I was reading. "Hey Sonic, did you hear that? It sounded like Mak!" I rose up into the air, spinning my two tails out the door and over to where I heard the yell.

I soon found Mak. "Oh man." I whispered. He really looked in bad shape.

Mak was shaking and he kept repeating the same words. "Get out of me… Get out of me..." Sonic then ran over next to me. I nodded to him. He picked Mak up and ran back to the lab while I stayed, investigating. I soon found an empty dart.

I clenched my fists. "Eggman." Was all that I said when I flew back to the lab with the empty dart. "Hang on, Mak…" I whispered.

**Mak's POV**

I woke up on a medical bed, an IV in my arm that was sucking out some of my blood for testing. Suddenly, it stopped taking blood and giving me medicine. It made me drowsy but, I fought the drug. "Stop the drug…" I said weakly. Sonic was standing by the door, half asleep. "Wait… That's not Sonic…" Then, I could hold off the drug no longer. I sank into a heavy sleep. I whispered "Faker…" in my sleep.

When I awoke, I was in a cage-like cell. Sonic, the real Sonic, was in a corner with his arms crossed, "Sonic, isn't there a way out of this?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I've been thinking about it and, it will be impossible for me to break out." Sonic said. I cursed under my breath, trying to think of a way out. I found a keyboard that slid out of the wall. In my mind, I already knew the password.

"R-O-B-O-T-N-I-C- -L-A-N-D" I said under my breath. The cell door swung open. I pushed the keyboard back into the wall. "You didn't notice that?" I asked Sonic. He shrugged, blushing and grinning.

**Third-Person POV**

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Mak said. He flew out of the cell with Sonic right behind. They eventually ran into some robots. Sonic requested that he take care of them. Mak shook his head. "Stand back," He said. He brought one of his wings close to his chest. He then whipped it so that it was straight out behind him. The robots were sparking and then, the exploded. "Feather knives…" Mak murmured.

**Author's Note: I managed to defy myself, yet again. The next chapter will be up soon with major improovements. Those improovements will mostly be in detail. I might remake this and the previous chapters to add in some more detail.**


	5. Enter Metal Sonic!

**A Change of Heart**

**Don't tell me that I have to do a disclaimer every time that I type a new chapter? Honestly, you all should know by now.**

Chapter 5: Enter Metal Sonic!

**Mak's POV**

Flashback:

"_C'mon, let's get out of here." Mak said. He flew out of the cell with Sonic right behind. They eventually ran into some robots. Sonic requested that he take care of them. Mak shook his head. "Stand back," He said. He brought one of his wings close to his chest. He then whipped it so that it was straight out behind him. The robots were sparking and then, the exploded. "Feather knives…" Mak murmured._

"Let's get auto here!" Sonic shouted, chuckling at his little joke. I groaned but accidentally sent some feathers flying. _Weird, that's never happened before. Could it be the drug?_ I asked myself. The hallway that we were in had a brick floor. The walls were also brick. When I shook my head, we finally arrived at the exit.

"Finally…" I muttered I was wondering about the voice in my head but instead, an image popped into my head. It was like watching a little movie. There was a kid with black hair and a bandanna over his mouth skating at high speed. I almost wanted to yell "Look Out," when the kid fell into a deep, dark pit. _Who was that guy?_ I thought but then I realized that he was me! I began to feel a little drowsy, making my flight considerably slower.

Sonic grinned at me. "Hold on, we're almost there," he said, pointing to the north where Tails' metallic colored lab stood. He was standing outside of his wooden front door, waving his furry arms.

"Hey!" He kept shouting as we flew over the desert. "Over here!" Sonic and I went over there as fast as we could. When I was a few yards away, I landed (dropping a few feathers along the way) and ran over to him. "Mak, I think that we need to give you some attack training," Tails said with a small frown.

He led me over to an area with many hills. I spotted a big, red robin in the distance that looked like a human-hybrid, as I like to call them. The wings on its back were folded until the robin flew over. "Hey, Tails! Who's the new recruit?" He asked with a frown.

Tails laughed. "This is Mak," he said, indicating me. "Do ya mind teaching Mak how to attack?" Tails laughed at his 'rhyme' but he still waited for Leo's response. "I assume that you've all heard the saying 'Birds of a Feather Flock Together?' Well, that's how this is gonna work." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, he decided to continue. "I want you to show Mak how to attack first, Leo, and then start working on targets."

Leo shrugged at his response. "Gotcha," was all that he said. I nodded as well. We both nodded as Tails flew off. Leo grinned. "This… is gonna be fun."

About half-way through the target practice, they heard a noise, like thunder. Leo and I looked up into the sky. It was very sunny. _So sunny,_ I thought, _That if I was back home, I'd have to wear... something. Sun, something... _I began to clutch my head due to the inability to remember. Then again, I did have a bad headache… (If you did not understand the last passage, please reread the summary.) A Shadowy figure started to descend from the sky. It had blue skin, but, skin did not shine like that. It was metal and it also looked like Sonic. Leo got into a fighting position while I was just confused. The robot stood there in front of us. "Hello, Leo and Mak," it shouted.

"Enter… Metal Sonic," Leo whispered.


	6. Portal Peril!

A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Mak. Leo the Robin is owned by Sonic Lover. Thanks for letting me use him.

Chapter 6: Portal Peril!

Mak's POV

Flash Back: _A Shadowy figure started to descend from the sky. It had blue skin, but, skin did not shine like that. It was metal and it also looked like Sonic. Leo got into a fighting position while I was just confused. The robot stood there in front of us. "Hello, Leo and Mak," it shouted._

"_Enter… Metal Sonic," Leo whispered._

Leo did a flip in the air as he took off. I couldn't see what all that he was doing. Leo the Robin (as far as I can tell) was shooting yellow feathers at Metal Sonic. They sparkled in the air. MS (that's what I call Metal Sonic) took the hits without a problem. He shrugged off the sparks, coursing over his body. "Not bad, Leo. The thing is, you have no new tricks. I do!" He shouted as he shone with a bright light. When it cleared, I saw an almost exact duplicate of Leo!

Leo's mouth (AN: or beak I can't decide which…) dropped at the sight in front of him. He then grinned. "Ya know what they say; the second is never as good as the first!" He shouted, proceeding to dive bomb L-Metal Sonic. The attack made its mark as L-Metal Sonic fell from the sky and landed on his head, knocking him out of the transformation. He slumped on the ground, temporarily deactivated. I was about to suggest that we take him to Tails when he cut me off. "No, Mak. I know what you were about to say and, it's too risky. Metal Sonic would never be beaten that easily…"

I nodded in agreement. "What should we do with him?" I asked. Leo flew back to Tails' Workshop and returned with a flat-head screwdriver. He told me to take out MS' battery. I did so, leaving a sparking battery in my hand. I heard a ticking. "Leo, what's going on?" I asked. He suddenly grabbed my hand and started to fly. Getting the idea, I started to fly too.

We were one hundred yards away from where I hard dropped the ticking battery when we heard an explosion. I looked back to see that the battery was a bomb. Smirking, Leo and I descended in front of Tails' Lab.

When we arrived, Tails welcomed us in. He asked about training, specifically, how it went. Leo proceeded to tell tails about everything that had happened. While Leo was explaining, I noticed that a few of my feathers had a reddish color in them in addition to the black. Thinking, I shot one of the feathers into a pot of water that was somewhat bubbling. The water started to hiss like a snake and boil. Confirming my suspicions, I motioned to Tails that the water was boiling. He nodded and got up to turn off the stove and put some chopped potatoes, carets, and chicken into the pot. He licked his lips. He then offered for us to stay for dinner. Leo and I both nodded, being hungry.

After the meal, we applauded at how well the meal was cooked. I yawned as I got up to go to bed. I placed my hands on the bed and suddenly, there was a dark (colored) hole, right on the bed! I pulled way the top layer of the blankets to look at it from the bottom. No hole in sight. Curious, I clapped my hands once, and the hole disappeared. Thinking of being back in the dining room, I clapped my hands once and placed them on the bed. Sure enough, another hole appeared but this time, I could see a picture. It was a picture of the dining room from above!

Curiosity took hold of my as I jumped into the hole. I blacked out and woke up, in the air, above the dining room! I fell to the ground with a soft thud. "That was a portal…" I murmured.


	7. Barrier Barrage

A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Leo belongs to SonicLover, Mak is owned by me (no stealing unless you give credit & Email/PM me). Everyone else is owned by Sonic Team unless otherwise stated.

Chapter 7: Barrier Barrage

Flashback:

_I fell to the ground with a soft thud. "That was a portal…" I murmured._

Mak's POV

I shook my head after crashing to the ground. The fall was kinda painful. Tails and Leo ran into the room. Leo's feathers went everywhere. "What happened?" They asked, urgently. They had a look of fear on their faces. I sat there, still rubbing my tail-bone. (AN: I couldn't think of what to put there, tail, or tail-bone :P)

I felt a little dizzy after the fall so, I didn't respond the first time that Leo and Tails spoke. They asked me what had happened, again, and I looked at them with a dazed expression on my face. "I dunno," I said, groggily, "I somehow made some kind of portal an ended up here…" I then collapsed on the ground asleep.

I awoke shaking and sweating in the morning. I shivered and got back under the blankets, still breathing heavily. I couldn't help but think of the nightmare that I'd had. I was running from this strange, bird-like robot. I managed to stab it with some kind of transforming sword. A few seconds after it being defeated, I got stabbed straight in the middle of my chest by the robot. Its final program…

I got out of bed after three hours of thinking about the nightmare. I had come to the conclusion that it was a vision and not a nightmare. The very thought made me weak-kneed. I eventually shook it off and prepared to make breakfast. The delicious smell of baking cinnamon rolls brought Leo and Tails out of bed. They saw me baking and preparing breakfast and, they sat down at the dining room table, talking. After the cinnamon rolls were done, I grabbed one and sat down at the table, finally noticing Tails and Leo.

I sighed and began to speak. "Tails, Leo? Is it possible to have visions in the form of dreams?" I asked. Tails nodded, yes, with an inquiring look on his face. "I had a strange nightmare. I battled a giant bird-like robot but, I managed to deactivate it using some kind of transforming sword. After about five minutes of staring at the robot, it stabbed me, square in the chest." Speaking of the nightmare made me come close to sobbing. I managed to hold back the tears. After eating, I stood up, to walk out of the front door. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen.

Tails ran up to me with some kind of strange sword. It had a metallic gleam to it. "Take this. Your dream was a vision because; you described the very sword that I was designing for you." He patted me on my feathery back. "Good luck. And, come back safely." He said. I nodded, tears visible in my eyes as I walked out of the door. Leo just sat there with a stunned expression. He then stood up about ten minutes after I had left.

"I know what is gonna happen. He is gonna find that robot to take it down. He won't be alone. He will not DIE!" Leo screeched before walking out the door. Tails told Leo that he would come too. "Tails, you're right. He needs us." He explained, walking out of the door, Tails behind him.

Mak felt like he had been walking for hours, crossing the desert. He tried to drink some water from a canteen that he'd bought. A lone drop of water fell in his mouth. He cursed under his breath. "If I transport now, I may be derived from me path. But, wait! I have an idea!" Mak slammed his hands onto the sand and created a portal. Inside of the portal, he saw the middle of a reservoir. He dipped his canteen into the portal, filling it up with water. He used a small purifier that he had brought with him to clean the water. He drank, happily.

Tails and Leo walked around the very same desert, not to far away from Mak's current location. Tails was staring at his tracking device, trying to find Mak. Leo had just asked for the millionth time about how the tracker worked. "Leo, for the umpteenth time, the sword that I gave him gives off a special signal that I can track with this device. Understand it now?" He asked, more than somewhat annoyed at Leo's inability to understand. Leo shushed him as soon as he was about to explain some more. He then pointed dead south.

"There he is! I see him!" Leo shouted. I was about One-Hundred yards away from them. Tails and Leo ran over to him, yelling for me to wait up. I didn't even see him. Leo then flapped his red wings and took to the skies. He flew over to where I was, right above him. "Mak!" He shouted again. Leo saw me glance up at him with no expression on my face. It was just a piercing stare. It was one of those 'If looks could kill' expressions.

I kept on walking until he came to a strange town. Tails consulted a map and, he told Leo that it was abandoned. He wondered why I was going there if no one even lived there. I just kept on walking into the town. Just before walking in, I slammed into an invisible barrier. I grinned as I took flight, hovering about one hundred feet into the air. I shot some feather knives at the barrier. Nothing happened; they just ricocheted off and lost their momentum. Leo shot up behind me. He nodded and we both sent some feathers at the barrier, rapidly. We eventually saw that some of the feathers went threw! Before the barrier could close, Tails, Leo, and I flew trough the hole.


End file.
